britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Torquemada/Gallery
Torquemada.png|''Torquemada in'' 2000 AD prog 167, by Kevin O'Neill Torquemada 3.png|''Torquemada's spirit looms over a group of prisoners'' Torquemada 2.png|''Torquemada in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 223|2000 AD prog 223]], by Kevin O'Neill 2000 AD prog 246 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 246|2000 AD prog 246]], by Jesús Redondo Torquemada 4.png|''Close-up of Torquemada on the cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 246|2000 AD prog 246]], by Jesús Redondo Torquemada as a child.jpg|''Torquemada as a child in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 246|2000 AD prog 246]], by Jesús Redondo Torquemada 5.png|''Torquemada slays his slaver in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 246|2000 AD prog 246]], by Jesús Redondo Torquemada Zelotes.png|''Torquemada in the body of Zelotes, by Jesús Redondo'' Nemesis 9.png|''Torquemada vs Nemesis the Warlock, by Jesús Redondo'' Torquemada 6.png|''On the cover of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 257|2000 AD prog 257]], by Jesús Redondo Torquemada 7.png|''Torquemada's ghost in'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 257|2000 AD prog 257]], by Jesús Redondo Torquemada 2.jpg|''On the back of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 296|2000 AD prog 296]], by Kevin O'Neill Torquemada pin-up 2.jpg|''Torquemada pin-up on the back of'' [[2000 AD Vol 1 318|2000 AD prog 318]], by Kevin O'Neill 2000 AD prog 349 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 349, by Kevin O'Neill Torquemada 11.png|''In'' 2000 AD prog 389, by Bryan Talbot Torquemada is blasted by Nemesis.jpg|''Torquemada is blasted by Nemesis in'' 2000 AD prog 390, by Bryan Talbot Torquemada's host body decays.jpg|''Torquemada's host body decays in 2000 AD prog 392, by Bryan Talbot Torquemada 13.png|''Phantom Torquemada in'' 2000 AD prog 393, by Bryan Talbot Torquemada 14.png|''Torquemada rallies the troops in'' 2000 AD prog 403, by Bryan Talbot 2000 AD prog 404 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 404, by Bryan Talbot Torquemada 15.png|''On the cover of'' 2000 AD prog 404, by Bryan Talbot Torquemada becomes a deviant.jpg|''Torquemada becomes a deviant in'' 2000 AD prog 405, by Bryan Talbot Torquemada pin-up.jpg|''Torquemada pin-up in'' 2000 AD prog 430, by Kevin O'Neill Torquemada.jpg|''Torquemada's tomb'' Candida Torquemada.png|''Candida remembers how she met Torquemada in'' 2000 AD prog 440, by Bryan Talbot Candida Torquemada 2.png|''Propaganda for the wedding of Candida and Torquemada in'' 2000 AD prog 440, by Bryan Talbot Torquemada in mufti.jpg|''Unarmoured Torquemada in'' 2000 AD prog 442, by Bryan Talbot 2000 AD prog 482 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 482, by Bryan Talbot Kevin O'Neill's art from prog 500.jpg|''Torquemada with Ro-Jaws in'' 2000 AD prog 500, by Kevin O'Neill 2000 AD prog 523 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 523, by Kevin O'Neill 2000 AD prog 561 cover.jpg|''The cover of'' 2000 AD prog 561, by David Roach Torquemada Purity.png|''In a relationship with Purity Brown in'' 2000 AD prog 561, by David Roach Nemesis and Torquemada kiss.jpg|''Torquemada and Nemesis kiss in'' 2000 AD prog 592, by John Hicklenton Torquemada 8.png|''Dressed as Santa'' Torquemada 9.png|''Torquemada chastises his underlings, by Kevin O'Neill'' Torquemada 10.png|''Torquemada plots the murder of Nemesis' wife and son'' Torquemada 12.png|''By Bryan Talbot'' Torquemada Nemesis.png|''By Bryan Talbot'' Torquemada 16.png|''By Bryan Talbot'' Nemesis Torquemada.png|''By Bryan Talbot'' Torquemada 17.png|''Doing the Judge Dredd thing where you take your top off but leave your helmet on'' Torquemada 18.png|''In the sauna, by Kevin O'Neill'' Torquemada 19.png|''Doing a Nazi salute with some scary women'' Torquemada 20.png|''Trying to deter the flies attracted to his rotting host body'' Torquemada 21.png|''Floating in a most peculiar way'' Torquemada 22.png|''Using pseudo-medical terminology to describe torture'' Torquemada 23.png|''Rock on!'' Torquemada 24.png|''Looking extremely menacing'' Torquemada 25.png|''Even with no nose he's unbearably smug'' Torquemada 28.png|''Modelling his emanation-proof armour'' Torquemada 26.png|''The arch-bigot holds a press conference'' Torquemada 27.png|''Because there's no such thing as 'too many spikes'' Category:Gallery